The Story Of Tala Flame
by Hunnybee07 Of The Shadow
Summary: The first book in the serise First page is OC list The first few Chapters WILL be short. This book is also on the Nick messegde boards and wattpad.
1. Chapter 1

Tala:  
Tala is a thirteen Year old girl with a feiry attitude. Though she has a very warm,kind loving side that she hardly ever introduces to people. If you give her sugar she will act like she is...hyper and is tottaly out of it until the effects wear off. Her best friend is Jannette (see next charecter). She HATES pink. She wears black leather boots and blue jeans. She is often seen waering a red short-sleeved shirt while wearing a unzipped leather jacket. She has Split personality that she tries to hide ( see that charecter sheet). She hates Jack Frost, The Easter Bunny, and Cupid Janette:  
Janette is a fun spunky fairy looking somewhat simaler to her aunt Toothina. Jan hates it when other guardians pick on her best friend and vise versa. the two have an un breakable bond that lasts forever. Jannette often rides her hover bored and hangs out. She hides out at a huge garden that she paints 's biggest fear is being alone and all the colors to be gone.

-  
Tala Dark: Tala's other personality Dark or Tala Dark Is very diffrent.  
Dark Is evil and resorts to voilence all the time. dark Wants to take over Tala and the world. When Dark temporaroliy takes over Tala. She has black hair with purple eyes. her skin is pale. In this process some sort of Ink wraps around tala and she wears a black and purple does have a very tiny softness about her but aside from that she hates everyone and wants to;Rule The world,destroy Pitch, destroy or currupt the abilities are mind control And Takes over Tala very often. 


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later...

Tala walked throughout San Diego, She sighed when kids running by passed through her. It was going to be winter in San Diego and Tala would have to travel to Australia soon. She suddenly saw a white,blue and brown figure fly by. "what the..." she muttered as she followed.(She can fly by sun rays) She came to a halt as something ran into her from behind. She spun around to see.  
The one and only Jack Frost. "Nice going hot-shot,You run into a gal and don't say sorry!"  
She exclaimed crossly "I'm a hotshot! I'm not the one the controls Fire!"  
Jack spluttered indigently (sp?) Tala rolled her eyes this rivalry had gone on fo years in fact some would say this would be the anneversary of that day...

Flash Back- .

It was the first time Tala had met Jack...

Snow fell everywhere on San-Diego that day Kids and adults where mystified and enjoyed the unfamiliar weather. Jack ran into Tala and they where fighting. Saying Tala was angry that Jack ruined the weather patterns was an two looked like they where about to break out into a where stopped by one guardian. Bunnymund. Jack left and the rivalry beetween the two grew worse over the years. Bunnymund, Lets just say him and Tala aren't on speaking Terms.

-end of flashback-  
Suddenly the signal for the guardians to meet went off, and Jack flew away leaving a fuming Tala behind.

END CHAPTER 1 


	3. Chapter 3

Right as Jack left Janette, the preppy cheery guardian of color, Flew over. Her Face was sullen and she was in tears.  
She jumped off her hoverboard and sobbed into her Best friend,Tala's,arms. "Th-The color has been Stolen!" Tala's eyes widened in shock. As the land and everything below started turning black and two girls raced to Jannette's garden. Everything was black and white. Even Jannette's now-dead flower garden that used to be goergous. The two girls jumped as they heard a male, " I see you've apretiat my job _" The two girls spun around to see...

Tala spun around to see no one. Her eyes widened When she relised who it was. Tala quickly flung herself off Janette as she collapsed.  
Jannette looked at Tala cluelessly "Jan, Run." Tala said shortly All Jannette did was take a couple steps back,As her friend was consumed in what looked like black ink.  
"RUN!"  
It was quiet.  
The ink was gone.  
Tala's hair was black red was replaced with purple and blue and brown was replaced with Purple.  
Tala stood up and let out a malicous smile.  
She chuckled.  
"She tried to warn you. Now gaze into my eyes deary."  
At this point Jannette was pinned against the wall she shut her eyes opened her eyes that where now glowing gold,  
" .Me!"  
and with that She Kicked Dark off of her and flew away like the wind.  
She had to get to The Guardian's Headquarters.  
Aka/ The north pole

North Pole: Santas workshop:

Everything was black/white The Guardians Where arguing. "Pitch could have returned!" "Is it Gala?"  
and many other exclaimations where thrown in the air.

All the Guardians except Sandy failed to notice Jannette Tapping at the window furiosly.  
This was soon resolved In sandy Picking up a elf and jinkgleing the bell on top of its head somewhat simaler to what he did the year Jack was made a guardian.

North opened the window and Jannette came crashing down to the floor. "Dark is here." she rasped before blackening out.

END CHAPTER 2 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 code for this chapter:  
'dark mind speak'  
(tala mind speak)  
(A/:N authors note)  
"someone is talking"

Tala Sat on The sidewalk of an alley Safe from passer-bys.

'heh you 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Heading to amity (Yup,An offical DP x-over Enjoy =3 plz comment!)  
*VOILENCE WARNING*

Tala Grabbed an electronic device from her pulled it out to reveal...  
An Ipod.  
She grabbed the earplugs attached to her headphones and stuck them in her ears.  
She dug through her other pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill.  
Perfect,She had enough to take the bus to amity and get a meal. How Tala got From CA to Illinios, the world may never know.  
The Bus pulled up to a stop. Tala Hopped on. The driver Stopped her after she gave him the correct amount of money." Wait a minute whats your name young lady,And why are you here so late?!" Tala glanced over at the clock it was Ment Tala had to get to amity faster."Tala harpfeather." Was her Reply she then shortly added," take me to amity park."  
"B-But Th-thats half an hour away!" The man spluttered.  
A malicous smile spread onto Talas face as her eyes turned reddish purple,"Unless of course you'd get fired and soon go missing."  
The Driver rolled his eyes "what could a harmless little girl like you do to me!" He chuckled In 10 seconds flat the driver was pinned to his seat. The same ink spread up Tala morphing her into held up a crystal knife to his throught."Are You sure about that? Cupid." The drivers eyes widened.  
"Tala?!"  
The newly named cupid blinked to see a normal looking-not dark Tala standing in front of him.  
"I'm glad we've come to an agreement."  
(A/:N: Told you it was going to get violent this is a filler chapter somewhat.)  
The interior of the bus was dirty and shabby Tala Swore she saw a cocroach crawl somewhere on the walls. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Story Of Tala Flame

Chapter 5: The short boring filler chapter!

Tala Practically Jumped for joy when the bus stopped at amity leaped out of the bus. As soon as she hit the curb the bus doors closed and Cupid floored it leaving Tala behind. Tala slid her back-pack onto her back. she breathed in. Finnaly,a fresh start.  
Well not exactly but still. Tala set off twards the city without hesitation.

3rd person POV with the Guardians

Jannette opened her eyes slowly to see tooth kneeling over her bed.

"Aunt Tooth..."

Toothina looked up. Her Eyes where puffy and teartracks where on her cheeks.

" Jannette! Your awake!" Tooth shouted launching herself onto Tala.

Jan went back from the nudged Toothina off the bed gently."how long was I out?" She asked.  
"a week!" Tooth said still in glee/lala-land.

Jan sweatdropped "o-o-o-o-o-keeeeeeeeee"  
Tooth then practicly dragged Jan out to everyone ( Jan: I can walk you know! Tooth: But your still injured! Jannette: Your Dragging me on the ground!)  
The Guardians Then interogated Jan...

END CHAPTER 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

Tala walked around the outskirts of amity needed some kind of a place to stay. she stopped and glanced at the perfect place.  
(tala's thouhts is basicly in normal writeing like it would in first person POV.)

Oh persay a abandond wearhouse that is currently RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER.  
Tala nearly chuckled at the irony.  
She slipped inside the was empty and the like-ly hopd o-.  
An obnoxious vioce broke Tala out of her thoughts.  
"I am the Box Ghost! Tremble before my power of all cardboard and square!...and the occasional bubblewrap of DOOM!"  
Shouted well...you can just take a guess at who it is.

Tala spun around her hair turned black and her eyes turned box ghost peed his pants and hightailed it. Tala turned back into her normal if she knew karma the ghost kid was going to enter the wearhouse in;  
3...  
2...  
1...

The ever-so infamous Danny Phantom entered the raised an eyebrow momenterily.  
"the box ghost went that way." Tala said pointing in the right direction.  
DP nodded and flew off. Tala set down her bag and pulled out a disques great thing about that bag is that you could pull out what ever you wanted...  
The Guardians would be hunting Tala now she knew it.

While She Puts on her disques lets have a random convienient commercial!

A cat that looks suspiciosly like ashfur in sunglasses came onto the yelled,"Why does everyone think I like Scourge why?!" and he ranted on about other pairings while a tabby that looked like bramblectaw came on set.  
"Ashfur you need to chill."  
Ashfur looked up at brambleclaw like '?'  
"So! do It with starclan Brownies! The yummielishous treat has no sugar or perservetives (lies)!"  
Brambleclaw said in a 'wheel of fortune voice' while ashfur sat in the background with an annoyed look.

-back to the story!-

Tala looked at herself in the small mirror on the kit. She now looked how she did before she 'died'  
she had back hair (hair dye) and grey eyes (contacts) she wore a blue tee and blue jeans along with her signature boots.  
Tala put her kit back into her put on her backpack. This was going to be interresting... she thought as she headed to 'casper high' to sign up

CHAPTER END 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

Tala 1st person POV:

I raced out of the wearhouse currently packed up and I looked cleaned up.  
What was the occasion you ask? My first day of school.  
yup.  
It was in the ever-so infamous casper just say convinsing the staff to let me be a new student was complicated and shouldn't be put into details.

' least you got in'

Shuddup dark

'make me'

I just facepalmed. It was going to be a looooonnnnggggg day.

I looked at the entrence of casper high. Groups of kids hung out. My cover was the kid who skipped a grade my name for now on would be whisper.I checked my watch. 9:30 the was going to ring oh crud.  
I zoomed into the hall as fast as I could,lucky I didn't run into everyone. I stopped at english. I looked at my schedule.

First Period: English

Joy, least i'm right next to the dang class

'good for you _."  
I just rolled my eyes and headed into class. I looked at the teacher and sweatdropped,The dude was fat and bald."Class this is Miss. Harpfeather." he droned, I just took a seat in the far back corner. Next to me sat a girl that had straight black hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a black top with a cresent moon on it along with black jeans. I stred at her silver necklace for a moment before turning my attention to the front of the classroom.  
A kid ran in panting."Mr. Fenton you have detention now please take your seat." The kid groaned and sat between a goth girl and a techno geek.  
As soon as the teacher (lancer) started talking my head hit the desk and I fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:  
chapter code -flashback-  
'dark is speaking'  
"someone is speaing"  
-comercial-

The bell rang symbolizeing the end of the torture chamber known as school. My head hurt and I fell to the ground,

Images flashed in front of my mind.

- Mom and maddie where laughing as we played at the park. It was the day before my 14th birthday that we would never see the day of.-

Tears trckled down my cheeks I was currently on the sidewalk a few blocks from school.

Before I new it my world faded to black.

- My Mom and my sister and i where baking my birthday cake when suddenly the cake we where decorateing caught on fire. My mother screamed at us to run for the flames where cornering her. my sister was only ten then she cried and wailed loudly.  
I grabbed Maddie agreneline pulseing through my vains as I ran to where the front door is. Flames spread throughout most of the house then. We where cornered and well you know the rest...-

I opened my eyes to see I was in a room the walls where baby blue blue and decorated with NASA posters. I was on the floor. I sat up and held my throbbing head. "My head..." I groaned I looked up to see the same kid I saw in class. Fenton,I think?  
He looked up from his comic," Nice to see your awake," he said smirking slightly."Uhhhh why are you smirking at me?" I said slightly confused and worried for his mental health.  
His smirk grew slightly,"Oh, no reason aside from me pictureing mom coming in here and freaking out." I nodded. Maybe It would have been smart to learn my sisters last name well I guess being dead for 30 years has its flaws...

I srugged,"I guess I could see that,Look I got to go home..."  
He nodded and showed me the door "By the way I'm Danny,Danny fenton."  
I nodded and walked out I heard the door shut behind me. I relised he must've taken my backpack while I was asleep to dig through it. Well he was going in for a surprise in 3...  
2..  
1.  
"HEY WHERE DID IT GO?!"

I smirked and quickly ran to wearhouse I'm staying at.

-Comercial-

Zuko stood up on a dark stage at a peotry reading.

"The dark room is lit up by one warmth.  
The flames Dance in my hand as i feel no energy and-"

"You can Take care of that with Pamper's diapers!"  
Aang said as he popped onstage.  
Toph then walked on stage next to him,"No wrong commercial twinkle toes!"  
Sokka popped onstage " Take care of low energy with team avatars Energy drinks!"

Zuko stood in the background lokking really ticked off.

A chase scene began as the-

-End Commercial-

END CHAPTER

Comments are welcome! 


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 9-

I sighed and leaned against the wall mentaly curseing math equasions.  
My pencil tapped on my binder. I let out a sigh of relife as I finished my week-end homework

- " your worthless why don't you just shrivle up and die you fraud of a guardian."-

-"p-please don't hurt me please."-

-"Mom NO!"-

- "we're all depending on you to help us"-

I just sighed and looked at the wearhouse floor. What have I done my past life.  
I zipped up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I hated homework even when I was still alive old habits never cease to exist or however the saying goes.  
A scream rang through the air "HEEEELLLLPPP!"  
I slipped on my mask and tied up my hair.  
I then proceeded to transform into the legendary tala flame. What? It wasn't that hard I just had to consentrate my chi to my.  
Ugh nevermind -_-.  
I flew outside to see what all the commotion was about. A mugger with a dagger was cornering a women in the alleyway. Wait a minute,  
Shouldn't 'the town superhero' be here or does he just handle ghosts and no muggers/robbers/human crimanals?  
I rolled my eyes and I swooped down to the mugger. I kicked him in the face therefore kicking him into the wall.  
While he was dazed I punched him knocking the daylights out of him.  
The would be victim fled the scene leaving me behind, talk about ungrateful.

I pulled out a cell-phone and dialed 9-1-1 "This is the emergancy line whats your emergancy?" Asked the operator.  
"I'm on the end of *insert lane here* could you please bring a police car and-"  
I noticed crooks creeping twards me that came out of seemingly no where.  
I then Pionted at each one as I counted out loud" .Three. Four. ambulances please?"  
I hung up as kicked the bad guy's buts.  
About five minutes ambulances and a police car came to pick up the knocked out crooks.  
I was then innterogated.  
" One of these muggers where attacking a young girl so I went up to the mugger and beat him , when I called up your line,"  
I then proceeded to explain what happened and with much convinseing they let me go.

You need some explainations? Its been a month since I've settled down in the color was finnaly restored over time.  
And,the guardians haven't found me yet wich is kinda know I've kinda taken a like to this city.

I flew into the wearhouse turning into for the night,thanking whoever's up there that tommorow is saturday.

END CHAPTER

whew, that was a long chapter I do not own Danny Phantom or Rise Of The Guardians or any other show,book,manga,anime,etc.  
Did you notice the bleach referrense? 


	11. Chapter 11

PART 2:  
THE STORY IS NOW RATED PG 13,

Chapter 1 (Please read on a rainy afternoon if possible)

I sighed as I treaded to school,The rainy day suited the mood I guess.  
I dread school with every fiber of my being nothing much has happened the past two weeks,School sucked and Paulina and her crew where being as stuck up as ever.  
I stopped when i heard the rustle of bushes.  
Was someone following me? I took in a deep breath.  
"I know your there,Phantom," The last word of that sentence was coated with poisen even before it escaped my lips.  
The rustleing stoped there.  
A figure stepped out of the bushes he had snow hair and glowing neon eyes. He had a black & white hasmat suit with the usual symbol.  
"I'm amazed you knew I was there (put in bold) tala."  
I scoffed,"please,I could recignise your energy signature from anywhere."  
"That so, then I suppose i could give a good looking girl like you-"  
He got cut short as I slapped him my eyes engufed in fury," black you are (bold) waaaay more perverted then white."  
He rolled his eyes "oh shut up I had to take over phantom for a little while seeing as he never would have excepted your favor."  
I rolled my eyes.  
" lets just go." I practicly dragged him to fenton works. We stopped I glanced at the towering house above me.  
I looked at him," you know what to do get me in the lab and throw me through the ghost catcher."  
"Got it." black phantom phased us to the lab and carried out the order.  
as I was thrown into the ghost voice of phantom screaming that it didn't work faded as my world turned into black.

-Phantom's POV-

ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcr apohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap

Tala just faded away like nothing. I spent about five minutes running around like a headless chicken.

-3rd person POV-

The sound of Jack Fentons footsteps alerted phantom and he turned back to fenton.

"look at what I made danny The Fenton Demension portal!"  
Jack f. gestured to the device tala was thrown in Danny gulped.

-end 3rd person POV-

END CHAPTER 1 (10) 


	12. Chapter 12

A/:N

You guys mustt have thought this was a new chapter but nooooooooooo the first book is done ( gotta love copy & paste =3) I need help I can't dicide on what to do, Pick the options below and reveiw The vote will be counted on June 13, Pick below.

Option 1: Bleach

Option 2: Warriors

Option 3: Teen Titans

Option 4: Fruits Baskets

So pick and Vote in your review, Thanks For reading my first Fic. Constructive Critisisim Welcome!

-Hunnybee07 Of The Rose


End file.
